


Miss Harrington

by Aoife



Series: A Daughter of Three Worlds [4]
Category: Honor Harrington Series - David Weber
Genre: AU: A Daughter of Three Worlds, F/F, Kid!Fic, Non-traditional Birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Aoife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late 1899 PD: "Welcome to the world, Miss Harrington."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss Harrington

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to morning_dew for the eyes over; all remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
> See the series page for liner notes for this AU.

It had taken her pitching a quiet fit at Beth about the stupidity of certain people to get Honor off Saganami Island (and off Manticore) for this moment - the repercussions of Casimir were still rippling around the Admiralty in unpleasant ways and Janceck had made noises about "of course Honor could have leave, but she'd have to forfeit her place in the Crusher" - it was worth the price they'd both pay, though.

The room was small - just big enough for the tank and space for the clinic staff to work. Other than her and Honor, there were six other people in the room - three tree cats and three humans. Nimitz and Monroe were perched on their companions' shoulders tails swishing. Allison was scrubbed up and preparing to deliver her granddaughter; Jacques was helping her and wearing a slightly sheepish expression as she scolded him for still not having told their mother that he'd completed his medical degree. The third human present was Mike's mother, Caitrin Winton-Henke, and she had the representative from Nimitz's clan - who had turned up at the Copper Walls House and had refused to leave until they agreed to allow her to accompany them - riding on her shoulder.

When Allison finally picked up the scapel to cut through the nutrient net that had supported her granddaughter through her gestational period, the three 'cats in the room began to purr at a subvocal level, and Mike had the oddest sensation that they were welcoming their daughter on more than just the obvious manner. With the nutrient net cut, Allison plunged her hands into the tank, withdrew her granddaughter, and quickly wrapped her in the blanket that Jacques had to hand.

"Honor, Mike, thank you for allowing me to be the one to introduce you to your daughter." Mike reached out her arms and Allison passed her her precious burden.

"Thank you, Momma." Honor touched a tiny nose wonderingly with her fore-finger. "Welcome to the world, Rebekah Gloria Henke-Harrington." A grin twitched at the corners of her mouth. "Her name is longer than she is, poor baby."


End file.
